nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Serpents
- Move left - Move Right - Jump - Slice - Hold on + - Spin Slice + - Stab down |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Markus Heinel Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |menu= |game= |special= |description = Slay an array of serpents to out perform your father's legacy!}} Sky Serpents is an action-platform game released on October 22, 2010. The player becomes a Slayer that wants to beat his father's record at slaying giant beasts called sky serpents. ---- Controls Left, right - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down - Hold on - Slice sideways Key combinations * + Up key and Spacebar - Spin Slice * + Down key and Spacebar - Stab down Introduction Slayer: Hey old man! Norse father: Son, you need to start showing me some respect! Slayer: Pff! Whatever, listen I've decided to take on your slaying record! Norse father: ? Hahahaha!!! Are you sure you wouldn't be more at home helping out your mother? Slayer: Real funny dad! I'll show I'm better than you when I smash your record and slay 15 sky serpents! Just make sure you're alive for when I get back! Later! The Slayer runs away Slayer: ...15 serpents! Sometimes I worry about that boy! Levels The sky serpent will attempt to throw the player off of its back before the player can stab each of its (exposed) joints and kill it. If the player is thrown off, they will take some amount of damage and be thrown back into the air for another chance at killing the sky serpent. Each serpent moves at different speeds and have all sorts of natural weapons such as spikes, fireballs, and glue. There are ways to counteract these different natural capabilities. As soon as the player learns how to counteract the serpents' weapons, it is easier to access and stab its joints. When a serpent is killed, it turns to stone and crashes to the ground. Level 1 :Main article: Orange dragon serpent Level 2 :Main article: Green dragon serpent Level 3 :Main article: Hammerhead serpent Level 4 :Main article: Piranha serpent Level 5 :Main article: Worm serpent Level 6 :Main article: Bird serpent Level 7 :Main article: Spider serpent Level 8 :Main article: Warthog serpent Level 9 :Main article: Red dragon serpent Level 10 :Main article: Ice dragon serpent Level 11 :Main article: Eel serpent Level 12 :Main article: Red warthog serpent Level 13 :Main article: Dragon serpent Level 14 :Main article: Volcanic serpent Level 15 :Main article: Octopus serpent Ending Beta elements Discovered in the files of Sky Serpents are three unused attacks: a large bubble, fire joining then exploding, and what seems to be a type of gas attack. The bubble has two corresponding sprites, which when animated give the appearance of a bubble with the below dark part rippling. This weapon may hint at an unused serpent, as a large bubble does not fit as the weapon of any other sky serpent in the game, and may point at a cut water serpent. What is presumably a fire attack has five frames, which when animated together produce an animation of a few bits of fire forming, swirling, then expanding out and shrinking. This was likely intended as a possible beta attack for the red dragon serpent, as it fires out fireballs that also explode (somewhat). The final presumably unused attack is a sphere of what seems to be some sort of poisonous gas. File:SkySerpents-Bubble.png|The first frame of the unused bubble File:SS-Fire1.png|Fire attack, first frame File:SS-Fire2.png|Fire attack, second frame File:SS-Fire3.png|Fire attack, third frame File:SS-Fire4.png|Fire attack, fourth frame File:SS-Fire5.png|Fire attack, fifth frame File:SS-Puffyball.png|What is possibly an unused poison gas attack of some sort Trivia *Sky Serpents is likely inspired by Shadow Of The Colossus, as the player climbs onto giant creatures and strike weak spots to kill it in both games, also the only enemies in both games are the collosi and serpents, as well as the fact that both creatures spew black blood. es:Sky Serpents Category:Sky Serpents Category:Action games Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games